


Calculating Risk

by Kamemor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor
Summary: After Hotch confronts an unsub on his own, Morgan decides it's about time he had words with his boss about reckless behaviour...





	Calculating Risk

“What the hell was that?” Morgan asked, temporarily ignoring the fact that he was talking to his boss because dammit, he was going to give the man a piece of his mind. “What, you thought you’d just run in there without backup and _hope_ the guy wasn’t armed? You’re lucky you only got punched!” Hotch fixed him with a look, glowering at him from under those eyebrows of his that gave him a frankly unfair advantage when it came to frowning.

“I took a calculated risk, and it paid off. I stand by my actions,” Hotch said, calmly and matter-of-factly, almost daring Morgan to continue making a big deal of it. Morgan sighed, exasperated.

“You know, Hotch, sometimes you scare the hell out of me,” he admitted. “It’s like you’ve got a deathwish, man. It’s worrying.” Hotch stared at him for a few more seconds and then shook his head, the frown on his face subsiding a little. He looked tired but determined, and Morgan had known him for long enough to recognise that expression as a precursor to an attempt at explaining himself and his actions. Which wasn’t something Hotch did all that often, so Morgan folded his arms and listened.

“I don’t mean to worry you, Morgan,” Hotch said. “And I honestly don’t have a death wish; it’s not that at all.” He paused for a moment, clearly considering how best to express what he wanted to say. “I just… can’t stand by when there’s someone that needs my help. And if that puts me in danger, then so be it. My life isn’t any more important than anyone else’s.”

“It is to Jack,” said Morgan, pointedly, and a pained expression flashed across Hotch’s face. “It is to me,” Morgan continued, the confession much easier than he had expected. Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head again.

“And I appreciate that, Morgan, I really do, but that’s not the point. Yes, there are people that care about me, but _everyone_ has people who care about them. Everyone will be missed by someone. It’s… almost selfish to prioritise the grief of people I know over that of strangers. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Sort of,” Morgan said, frowning slightly. “I mean, I get that everyone is important and all. That part I definitely get. But then I think about my mom and how she’d react to losing me after losing my father and it reminds me to be careful, you know? To not take unnecessary risks.” Hotch gave him a look. “Okay, not take _too many_ unnecessary risks. You know what I mean.” Hotch nodded.

“I do, and that’s a perfectly valid approach, I just…”

“Can’t think of it that way yourself, huh?”

“No, I can’t,” Hotch said, his voice quiet but emphatic. “If I think of Jack in this sort of situation and that makes me hang back, hesitate, and then we lose a victim we might otherwise have saved? How am I supposed to live with myself? What if that victim had children? They would deserve a parent just as much as Jack does.” Morgan kept his arms folded, but he was starting to understand where Hotch was coming from.

“Honestly, man, just when I think I’ve got you figured out…” he said, shaking his head. Hotch raised his eyebrows and gave what (by his understated standards of expression) passed for a rueful smile. Morgan rolled his eyes, but his earlier frustration had mostly dissipated. It was hard to be angry at Hotch for long, especially for something that, if he was being honest, Morgan knew he probably would have done himself. Sometimes (often, if he was being honest), Morgan wished he _could_ be angry at Hotch for longer, but the man was just too earnest and fundamentally well-meaning in everything that he did. Even when that was being ridiculously reckless with his own life. Morgan sighed, finally letting his arms fall back to his sides.

“You know, Hotch,” he said, “one day, for the sake of my blood pressure, I’m gonna lock you in your office until you promise to be more careful.” Hotch snorted slightly.

“I think Dave would back you up on that one,” he said, glancing over to where Rossi was talking to one of the local detectives.

“Yeah, and JJ and Prentiss, and probably Garcia too, with a little persuasion.”

“Not Reid?” Hotch asked. Morgan shook his head.

“Nah, there’s nothing I could say that would make the kid turn on you. Not that he’d be able to stop the rest of us from mutinying and locking you in your office, but he wouldn’t help either.” Hotch looked rather pleased at that, and Morgan wasn’t surprised. Hotch didn’t play favourites, but it was no secret that (much like the whole team) he was very fond of Reid.

“Well, at least someone on my team respects the chain of command,” Hotch commented, drily.

“Hey, couple of years back _I_ was _your_ boss for a few months,” Morgan said, then suddenly wondered if he should have brought that up, given Hotch’s mental state at that time and the tragic events that had surrounded his temporarily stepping down. But Hotch looked amused, and he stopped worrying.

“Yes, and back in the day, I was a rookie agent and Dave was my boss,” Hotch said. “There’s no use dwelling on the past, Morgan.” His voice had a joking quality to it, and Morgan shook his head in fond exasperation. Noticing that Rossi had finished with the detectives and was now making a beeline for Hotch, Morgan gave his boss one last reproving look.

“The distant past, maybe. But don’t think you’re off the hook yet for your little stunt today. I’m still mad. But I think you’re about to get a lecture from Rossi, too, so I’m calling a truce for now.”

“I appreciate that,” said Hotch, seriously, but that amused look was still in his eyes.

“Try not to take on anymore unsubs single-handedly while I go and check in with Garcia,” Morgan said, pulling his phone out and starting to turn away.

“No promises,” Hotch said after him, and Morgan resisted the urge to shake his head once again. Maybe he should also ask Garcia to look into adult-sized kiddie-leashes...


End file.
